In The Name Of Cherry Blossom
by Tyrannical
Summary: When Sakura begins to like Naruto after the last battle, Sasuke comes back and insists her to revive his clan while Naruto is in unconscious state. Who will she choose? NaruSaku vs Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sits on the bench with tearful eyes. Since she knew that Naruto is in love with her, she began to doubt her feeling to Sasuke. After the last battle in the Kage Summit she hasn't talk to Naruto again. He hurt in the battle against Danzo and his comrades to protect Konoha and is in unconscious state together with Kakashi. And today, she received letter from Shikamaru that Sasuke is going to return to Konoha with peace.

"_As the main member of Team 7, you should come into the meeting which will decide whether Sasuke will be permitted to stay in Konoha again or should leave Konoha forever after all he had done in past. It's your choice though to defend him or not, since both Kakashi and Naruto were in unconscious condition_."

"This is my worst nightmare since I don't have anyone else who support me again… Sai and Yamato said that they didn't want to interfere as they are not the original Team 7, and Tsunade-sama still in comma. What should I do?" Sakura said to herself while crying.

Sasuke returns alone after all of his team members died in the battle together with Zetsu. As a missing-nin he was one of the most dangerous ninja in the world, but as an Uchiha—the only descendant left, he can be one of the strongest ANBU that Konoha ever had.

Some of the Rookie 12 decided to kill Sasuke or at least send him away from the village after his betrayal, but some of them thought that Sasuke still has a chance to stay in Konoha because he was a villager once. And now, the decision is in Sakura's hand, in the letter Shikamaru said that what she needs to do only meet the elders and clan leaders of Konoha and tell them about her consideration about Sasuke. Sasuke is in the prison right now, and she hasn't met him either. She really doesn't know what to do.

If she doesn't support Sasuke, then she will hurt Naruto even more. If Sasuke left then what the reason of Naruto's chasing after all? And as everyone knows Naruto did it for her, she's the one who can be blamed for Naruto's pain and suffering for chasing Sasuke.

Sakura feels worthless, she had abandoned Naruto who was very important to her for a long time, and now when she begins to 'like' him, someone from her past comes back and makes her trapped by her own selfishness three years ago.

"So what's your decision anyway?" she heard someone talked behind her. She swabs her tears, and turn around to see who is behind her. She suddenly stops breathing when she saw that it is Sasuke who talks to her, he is standing in the tree branch behind the bench she's sitting in.

"You should be jailed right now, Sasuke."

"It's ashamed to be a missing-nin like me stay in the lower class prison like that. However, I heard that you will be the only attorney for me in the court."

"I Am Not Your Attorney." Sakura defies his words.

"You're the only one who can let me stay here. And that's what you expect from the beginning isn't it?" he replies with cunning smile in his lips.

Sakura nods her head. "We thought that it was the best for you, but you've proven it that we were wrong. You'll harm everyone including us. You shouldn't return to here." She begins to cry again.

"Then you've already known it well."

"What do you mean by that 'then'?"

"The only reason I return to this village is reviving my clan in my own clan-origin. The Uchiha belongs to Konoha since long time a go. If there's anyone try to disturb me, then without doubt I'll kill him."

"Sasuke, after this battle I thought you've already known that you're not the strongest ninja in here! Naruto has proven that he's the most powerful ninja after all!"

"Yeah, and now we're seeing the most powerful ninja is bedding in unconscious state. I Am The Real Winner In The Last Battle! And I do not give any exception for you either." Sasuke suddenly has put his left arm in Sakura's neck and his right hand has held a sword which pointing to her head.

"You are not going to kill me, Sasuke…" Sakura feels her voice is vanishing as she is very afraid with her ex-teammate. She can't believe his speed is more amazing that Kakashi's.

"You can make your own exception, Sakura. That's if you help me…"

"You know it better since we were kids that I can't help you whatever the task is."

"Yes, you can. That's just the matter of time exactly. After I saw you these days, I guess you can help me…" he says in very soft and cold voice. Sakura feels Sasuke's sword lift her skirt, and reveal the shape of her butt which packed by stiff short.

"What do you mean, Sasuke? What do you want?!" she screams as she feels the tip of the sword touch her buttocks.

After the scream Sasuke stands back into the tree and says to her: "We will meet tomorrow in the court and you've already known the consequences if you try to stop me. There'll be no Naruto or Kakashi who gonna save you this time."

Then he disappears from her sight just before Shikamaru comes to see what's happening.

"He was here, wasn't he?!" he asks Sakura while running close to her.

"He's gone. It's not important now, Shikamaru. I have to make decision as soon as possible. He's dangerous but he swore that he won't harm people if we don't inhibit him…"

"I'm curious of what it is."

"He wants to revive his clan in their origin. In Konoha."

Shikamaru stares Sakura's eyes as she bows her head while saying it. Then the man says to her with only one conclusion: "He wants you, Sakura…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfics. Please review! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next day of the previous story, in this day Sakura has to take part of the meeting which will decide whether Sasuke can stay in Konoha or leave from the village. But if she try to stop Sasuke from reviving his clan in Konoha, he will harm everyone in Konoha including herself since there's no one can stop him this time. So what's Sakura's decision?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura holds Naruto's hand while sitting next to him in the hospital's room. Naruto is still unconscious. There's also still no signs that Kakashi will wake up soon. The court will start in 4 hours, and she hasn't made her decision yet.

Suddenly Suzune appears and with gentle smile she says to Sakura: "Good morning, Sakura. It's so early that you come here…"

"Ah, Suzune. I don't know you're coming. I just want to see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura drags her hand from Naruto's arm. But without it Suzune has already knew that something is happening between Sakura and Naruto. She just smiles.

"Sakura, everything will be ok. After the last medication last night I can barely presume that they just need 3 weeks until they can recover. After all thanks to them that Akatsuki can be stopped. They've worked very hard to save Konoha."

"I know it very well, Suzune… I owe them many things."

"You've already made the decision right, Sakura? I guess that's what people are waiting from you today."

Sakura looks at Suzune's suspicious eyes. "Yes, of course. I've already thought about it for nights."

"Sasuke doesn't want to negotiate with people except they're member of Team 7. He doesn't consider Yamato or Sai as the members of course so you're the only one who can talk to him. You are the only hope from Konoha who can stop him this time."

"Suzune, is there anything else you can do to help me? There must be anyone who can fight him! What about Neji? What about Gai-sensei? I cannot betray Naruto again…" Sakura says while staring at Naruto next to her. Suzune almost choked after hearing Sakura's words.

"Just say that I do not understand by the meaning of your betrayal to Naruto. But all I can answer is there's no one who can fight against Sasuke right now. Both Neji and Gai-sensei are still in recovering state. Even tough they are conscious they are almost cannot stand at all. On the contrary, Sasuke probably is the only defense that Konoha have right now seeing that maybe Kabuto will come back and avenge his master's death to Konoha…"

"Yeah, there're so many problems that we've to face after Akatsuki…"

"Then I think you should prepare for the meeting, are you sure you don't want to meet Sasuke and talk to him before his judgement?"

_Well, I've talked to him yesterday. _Sakura says to herself. "I think there's nothing I want to say to him. I will meet him in the meeting, right now I want to calm myself. Please take care of Naruto and Kakashi-sensei for me, Suzune…"

"Of course, Sakura. Don't worry about it."

****

Sakura sits in the opposite bench from the elders and clan-leaders of Konoha who sit in front of her in the judging room. Some of them are still in bandages after the last battle against Danzo and Akatsuki. And she can feel Sasuke's present as everyone in the room begin to murmur about him.

_"So, that's Sasuke Uchiha!" _

_"He's the traitor!" _

_"OMG, why he's here?" _

_"Some people believe that he's the only defense that Konoha have right now." _

_"I believe he wants to overcome our village with reviving his clan here..."_

_"What's Sakura's plan now? Will she defend him?"_

Sakura tries to neglect the tense athmospherearound her. But she begins to feel cold as Sasuke Uchiha comes to her, and sits beside her. He's using a big and large haori with Uchiha symbol in his back. She admits that he's still the same, he's very handsome yet so arrogant and full of confidence as the world is in his arms.

"I believe you still remember our conversation yesterday. And I think you have made the right decision." Sasuke says after sits next to her.

"And I believe you will keep your promise, Sasuke." she replies while looking at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise that you won't harm anyone in Konoha after I help you..."

"Do I say that? I just said that I will harm anyone who disturb me reviving my clan."

"No you didn't say that, I say that. That's the requirements."

"Sakura, you know you can't stop me."

"That's if you want me TO HELP YOU..." she stares at him.

"Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, we will begin the judgement now. I hope you've made your decision. Especially Haruno-san, your credibility as Hokages' apprentice will be asked by your decision in this case." the jury says to them and everyone stop speaking at the same time.

"So, Haruno-san, after seeing this Uchiha successor betray, and neglect Konoha, become a missing-nin and an international assassin, now he's back and wants to revive his clan in our village. What's your opinion about this?" the jury asks as Sakura Haruno stares in the opposite bench.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura stands before Sasuke and says in front of people who are waiting for her decision. "I've already known Uchiha-san for long time, and yes I've considered that he has betrayed us, and became a missing-nin for some years. He almost killed Raikage's brother and brought shame to us. But we have to admit that Uchiha-san may be the last defense that we will have until our best ninjas recover after the last battle against Akatsuki… We should concern that we're in very bad condition right now, Kabuto is still alive and he may attack us whenever he wants…"

Then she hears some people murmur again. "And…" she tries to explain. "I and Uchiha-san have made a consideration. Uchiha-san returns to revive his clan in their origin, in Konoha. He promised me that he won't hurt anyone in Konoha—"

"Who will guarantee his words then?" the jury asks again. "With more Uchiha we had, the more trouble we'll get!" say some people again. Sasuke once stare the people with his sharingan activated.

"Don't you dare…" he speaks.

Sakura tries to calm Sasuke, she pulls his arms closer and starts to talk again. "Sasuke, please try to be nice or else we won't get the agreement…"

"I prefer to continue it by myself. You're way too slow, Sakura." He stands next to Sakura and talks to the jury.

"Just say, I agree to work for Konoha, support your defense system, but as the compensation you have to allow me reviving my clan here. Haruno-san will guarantee it, as Hokage's apprentice she won't betray you…" Sasuke speaks to the jury.

"How she does it? What do you mean by she'll guarantee it?" Hyuuga Leader asks Sasuke with his Byakugan activated, he tries to counter Sasuke's sharingan.

"She'll be my wife, help me reviving my clan." Answers Sasuke while staring at Sakura who standing beside him.

All the people in the room are surprised by Sasuke's statement. Some girls even collapse to the floor with screaming. And Sakura can clearly hear Rock Lee shouts her name: "Sakura-san! No!"

Inoichi then asks to Sakura. "Sakura-san, are you sure about this? Are you willing to do this? Is this your decision?"

"I'll do anything to help the village, for long time I've depended so much on Naruto, or Kakashi. This time I'll try my own way to help Konoha, including marry Uchiha-san. If he tries to harm Konoha, then he must kill me first." Sakura answers.

The jury stops for a while, some people are staring at Sakura and some are clapping their hands for Sakura. While Sasuke's eyes turn into normal again, with a bit smile in his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sits in front of the fireplace on a beautiful tatami floor. She's wearing white uchikake with Uchiha symbol on her back. She's still trembling, she can not believe that she has married Sasuke Uchiha—the boy in her past dream, and she regrets it at the same time.

Is this all I want for years? Is this exactly what I expect? She asks to herself. Then she looks up into the whole room. Uchiha Mansion is an elite resident, and Sakura never dreamt about it before. She used to live in a middle-class apartment alone after her parents died couple years ago.

Everything is so overrated! Her inner shouts while seeing the living room is as big as her old flat. The shoji are all hand made and in a very good condition after left for almost one decade (since the massacre occurred).

She removes her headpiece, and put it in the box. It is one of the most beautiful headpiece she ever seen. It must be very expensive. She removes all of the accessories including her newest hana-kanzashi (flower ornaments).

Sasuke gave it to her a day before their marriage, and she was surprised that the kanzashi is made by real petals of cherry blossom. The ornaments seem created by special request.

"It suits you very well, then. And of course it suits the month as well, it is April after all." Sasuke suddenly comes and he's standing behind her.

Sakura moves her head and sees him. Since when did he come into the room? Sakura can never sense his coming, seems that he can come without people consider his presence before. She tries to hide her surprising face

"Thank you… the kanzashi is very beautiful." She says while staring at her husband and at the same time Sasuke is staring at his wife also. He sees that Sakura has grown up since the last time they met. She looks mature, and yet innocent. A few days earlier before their marriage he has made sure that Sakura is surely a good babies-machine for having a great fine hip which hidden inside her skirt.

"Fine, open your clothes now."

"What?"

"Open Your Clothes Now. Remember what the agreement is about."

"But Sasuke, I… I…"

"As you say, this is your own way, you're willing to do anything including marry me to save Konoha."

"Sasuke, I'm just…"

"You have your choice. You will take them off by yourself, or I will do it by myself."

"You're not going to rape me right?"

"I will if it is necessary."

"…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I've made it so far! By the way, Naruto © to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm sorry for my bad english. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back! This is the continuation of the previous part of In The Name Of Cherry Blossom!

I Hope You Like This!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, I am not sure that we can do _that_ right now…" Sakura says to her husband.

"What makes you think so? You're my legally wedded wife, Sakura. And as we know very well, you are one of the girls who very interested in me since we were kids. Don't you think that this is _dream did come true_?" Sasuke asks while approaching Sakura who still sitting in front of the fireplace.

Sakura pushes Sasuke's hands which getting close to her. "You're disgusting, Sasuke. I Am Not The Girl That You Knew Once." She says with bulging eyes toward to her newly wedded husband.

Sasuke smirks his eyes before slaps his hands to Sakura's cheek. He is so fast and Sakura even cannot notice that she was slapped before, but she realizes that she is thrown to the corner of the room with hurt cheek.

Before she can get up from her position, she sees that her husband has opened his own kimono. He shows his perfect shaped body which makes Sakura blushes for a moment. He is so hot, and charismatic. Sakura almost chokes seeing her husband's body. While she's facing the other side just to deny that she's excited to him, Sasuke starts to touch Sakura's neck and try to kiss her.

"Sasuke, I am not letting you do this to me..." Sakura responds while trying to stand from her current weak position before Sasuke hits her again just by swinging his arms. It seems like he has already fought with Neji before and has studied the same taijutsu that Hyuuga had, which concentrated the invisible chakra flows.

Then again, Sakura is pushed into the same corner. Now, she feels ache in most of her body. She can't believe that Sasuke has grown too far from her prediction. He is truly the most dangerous person in Konoha Village right now, or even in the ninja world.

_"Aaagh… It hurts…"_ she holds her voices, she tries to restrain the pain, Sakura realizes that she's no match to him.

"Now, Sakura. How's my method? Do you like it? What do you wish our sex to be? Gentle? Or rough? Wet, Or Very Wet?" he asks with cunning smile in his lips, now he's squatting in front of his wife and freely touches her chin.

"_Why should I face this?_" her inner asks. She can't take the truth that she's marrying someone that has no heart. "Sasuke, please… I just need time… We've just met couple of days ago… you're almost like a stranger to me…" she begs him. She steps back to the corner and crosses both of her hand before her body.

"There's no time left for me, for my clan… I've already waited this moment for a long time." Sasuke presses his body to Sakura.

"Sasuke, this isn't you… please… I beg you… Just give me more time to get ready for this stuff…" Sakura begs with sputtered voices.

"Like I don't know you, Sakura? Naruto has shown you, hasn't he? You've had sex with him before I returned, right? You must be ready for your own husband as well…"

"It's none of you business, Sasuke. I and Naruto have shared a very close relationship… a bond that a person like you will never understand…" she answers with a bit confusion. How did Sasuke know that she had sex with Naruto?

"Listen, Sakura. I don't need more aggravation. You've talked too much…" Sasuke bows his head, and steals a kiss from Sakura. In a surprised circumstance Sakura bits his lips. Sasuke then once again hits his wife, and throttles her neck.

"Sasuke, please…" Sakura cries.

"It should be your honor to sleep with me, Haruno. I don't want to debate with you about what you should do, and what you shouldn't. You just make this difficult, and painful." Sasuke tears Sakura's kimono.

-------------------------!!!!!!! WARNING FOR ADULT CONTENT AND COARSE LANGUAGE!!!!!!!--------------------------

Sasuke exposes her body while choking her neck tightly which is so humiliating than exciting for Sakura. After her body exposed, he lays his wife's body on the floor and sits on top of her. His right hand holds her jaw while his left hand squeezing her breast.

"Sasuke, please stop! You're hurting me!"

"Like fuck whatever!" He slaps her again, and let her crying. He begins to open his hakama while Sakura's sobbing. After he pulled out his penis out, he opens her legs and thrusts his into her core without an enough foreplay which is ended with a loud and painful scream from Sakura.

"Stop it, Sasuke! Stop it!"

He's still holding his member inside her. He even doesn't listen to her cries. When Sakura tries to resist him, he always slaps her again and again.

"How could you be someone like this, Sasuke… what's wrong with you…" she's crying while her husband thrusts her deeper and faster in every seconds.

"Shut up, Sakura." He says in his usual annoying tone.

After he keeps penetrating her for a couple of minutes, Sakura begins to moan, the pain starts to change into a great pleasure inside her. Sasuke who considers this, then chokes her mouth and says: "Moan my name, Sakura-chan… you tell the neighbors who's the king. You start to feel it, right? How does it feel?"

Sakura hears that Sasuke has just called her: Sakura-chan. That's the best manner that he gave her for the last 24 hours, and yet it remembered her to Naruto once again.

"Umm… Fuck… You…" she's trembling with anger in her words. She feels helpless in front of Sasuke right now. It's very shameful for a hokage apprentice like her to be humiliated in a very poor way by the one of the biggest traitor of Konoha.

"That's not the right answer, Bitch!" he slaps her again.

"God, Sasuke…" she cries again.

"Good. That's a good start." He replies while still fucking his wife. Sakura suddenly starts moving her body in the same harmony as her husband right now. After receiving a supportive action from his wife, Sasuke thrusts harder than before.

"Now, Sakura. Lift your legs as high as you can."

There's no chance to resist him again, Sakura obeys him this time. And once she lifts her legs, she feels that her core almost split. And later she can presume that she's bleeding, not because of the first time—she has given it to Naruto before, but because of his senseless fucking.

"Sasuke... Sasuke…." She moans louder. "Sasuke!!!" then she screams when Sasuke finally ends it with an amount of liquid in her core. Sakura is still trembling while her sweaty husband rises up slowly, and starts to wear his kimono pieces one by one.

"I hate you, Sasuke…" whispers her while seeing her husband with a burning anger, and yet the bitterness.

"It's ok, Sakura. I don't love you either…" he replies coldly before walking and left his naked wife at the room, crying...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first lemon scene! I hope it's not too bad. Maybe there're some parts that out of character, but I actually want to show how bad and evil Sasuke is as well as the latest chapter shown me so. I don't hate Sasuke exactly. Anyway, please review!

I don't own Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Another LEMON in this chapter! If you're under 18 years of age or not allowed to view adult material in your area, find another story to read. Mine doesn't suit you. XD

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke enters his dining room that morning, and finds his wife is standing before the kitchen set. It seems like she's cooking for breakfast. Sakura is wearing a plain white kimono with an Uchiha symbol on her back. After their marriage she has to wear the family clothes to represent Uchiha clan.

She soon considers her husband's presence at that room. After that depressing night she hasn't talk to him again, he was gone for a week after their first night, and she's too afraid to ask where he goes. But she knows that sooner or later she has to talk to him unless she won't get a peaceful life anymore.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She says with a plain smile. "I've prepared breakfast for you."

Sasuke sees his wife, Sakura looks beautiful, she's glowing like she's the happiest person on earth. She might be unhappy as a prisoner, but she has called him with: Sasuke_-kun_ again, it means that she's trying to please him at least.

He walks slowly to his wife. He touches her cheek. There's still a bit injury at there. Sakura turns her head, she doesn't want Sasuke touches her at there.

"Even my medical ninjutsu cannot save me perfectly from your hits and slaps, Sasuke-kun. I wonder how many men have you killed so far? You must be used to do so."

"That's none of your business, Sakura. However, I worked as an assassin. And I just tried to please myself that night. You can see that you're still alive today."

Sakura sighs, she looks at his eyes. "Sasuke-kun… I cannot win against you, and you know it very well…"

"Well, you've learned your first lesson, haven't you?"

Sakura nods. "Yes, I have Sasuke-kun. I just want to ask you one thing…"

"And what is it?"

"I will please you as you like, but never hit me again." Sakura stares her husband angrily.

"Why is it, Sakura? Is it too bad for you? You're just the same as last years, you're an annoying person. I just want to show you that I just accept OBEDIENCE from you."

"You know what, Sasuke-kun? You don't marry me, you marry Konoha! I am the representation of this village! Obedience does not exist in our agreement! In the agreement we talk about the deal! I will help you revive your clan and you help us defend Konoha, but it doesn't mean that you own me..." Sakura replies.

"Well, then for your information, Sakura. You know what I did for your village this week, Sakura? The elders ask me to kill 3 S-rank criminals soon after our wedding pronounced. I have to work even when I haven't consummate our wedding night, but again I've fixed that part. And the good news is they say I can do whatever I want to you after I finished my job."

"_Fuck, Danzo!"_ she says to herself. "_If Tsunade is in conscious state she won't let this monster treats me like this..." _she regrets to ever have a consideration with Sasuke now.

"That means I own you, Sakura. Because I've already finished my job…" His saying is almost like a devil whisper. He suddenly has reached Sakura in his arms, and bits her neck. 

"My job is not easy, Sakura. I wonder who's in Konoha able to kill 3 S-rank criminals in a week alone. I bet even Naruto will need some helps in killing them. That's what makes me special for the others. And as the return, I am allowed to split you if I want, Sakura… and I know you like it very much…" he touches her jaw gently. Sakura cannot move when it happen. After all she admits that Sasuke's charm is beyond every man that ever existed in her life so far, including Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop. It is not like we will have sex every time. I have to work."

"Aa… No. I don't want you to work. You don't need to do it. As our little family is the richest in Konoha today, I don't think you have to work in that old hospital anymore."

"Sasuke-kun, they need my skills. I have to help the injured peoples. And yet what about Naruto and Kakashi? Don't you remember our teammates? They're still unconscious…"

"I just come back from my mission, Sakura. I want you to please me, now." Sasuke tears her kimono with his sword just in a blink of eyes. What he sees next is his wife is standing naked in front of him.

He moves forward her, very fast, before kisses her lips. His kiss is just simply perfect for Sakura. He lays her to a wash table and sprawl her legs. There, between her legs he sees what he wants, and he inserts two fingers into her core. He lets her surprises by his fast perverted action.

"Sasuke-kun…" she moans.

While nipping her nipple Sasuke says to his wife. "You love curing people right, Sakura? Why don't you start to cure me first?"

"It's because you always sick, Sasuke! Let me go!" she shakes her body, trying to escape from his arms, doesn't mind that his fingers are moving inside her.

"You're not going anywhere, Sakura!" he pushes her back to the table. Sakura screams, she's so scare.

"Obey me, Sakura! Obey!" he shouts to her. She begins to cry again while slapping him randomly after he thrusts her again recklessly. It's so painful, and she cannot stop moaning and shouting for a few minutes.

Sakura wonders if her voices could be heard by neighbors around Uchiha mansion, and that's so embarrassing!

"Sasuke-kun, please be gentle…" in the end she stops slapping and hitting when she loses her energy. She's very tired of trying to counter someone that abilities above her.

"Hn… so you start to enjoy it, don't you?"

Sakura doesn't answer. She's crying, and as he thrusts her deeper, she begins to move her hips also. She can hear him say: "good girl" to her. It's shameful, seems like she's hypocrite. First, she resisted him and now she just kinda say: "fuck me" to him.

"I'm going to come, Sakura. Brace yourself." he whispers to her. After hearing that, she closes her eyes. She's trying to resist him again when they almost reach the climax.

"Open your eyes, Sakura…"

"No…"

"Open Your Eyes, Sakura. Look At Me!"

"No, Bastard!" she shouts as she's still closing her eyes.

"So you will drink it up for me instead…" suddenly he pulls out his member from her body, makes her feel so sorry of what she has just said. Now she opens her eyes.

"Sasuke… are you trying to kill me?!"

"Drink it up!"

"I won't do that, Sasuke-kun…" she's trembling as she's trying to resist herself for seeing his member which is now standing in front of her.

"I am not so sure about that, My Wife." He uses his hand to open her mouth before push his member into her. "Umm…" Sakura chokes for what Sasuke has done to her. But she lets it be, her body is too hot to deny what he offered.

"Clean it for me." He says after releasing his liquid into Sakura. Sakura almost cannot think about anything else again, she feels that her fangirling over him is about to come again.

"Yeah, that's pretty good…" he smiles to her after she finished her _job_. Sakura can't believe of what she has just done. She cannot even dare herself to see Sasuke's face anymore. She's too shy to do that.

"So, do you like it, Sakura?" Sasuke asks while standing before her naked and powerless body. She's sobbing, there's so much liquid for her. It's hard to talk with mouth full of semen.

"So, do you care about it, Sasuke-teme?" suddenly there's a familiar voice interrupts him. Sakura recognizes it, and she tries to clean her body, trying to hide her messy appearance.

"It's nice to meet you again, Dobe. Finally you speak it up. How's my performance?" without surprising face, Sasuke speaks to the man who's standing in front of the door, his face is still blushing after seeing his former teammates fucking each other in a senseless way.

"Naruto…" Sakura murmurs as she sees him getting close to them.

"I've never seen something so terrible in my life, Teme. You're son of a bitch!" he shouts with anger to Sasuke.

_______________________________________________________________________

So, how is it? Please review… :D


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought that you'll just stand forever at there, Naruto. Exactly, I've waited to see you since my returning. And as you can see Sakura has shown her great sacrifice for the sake of Konoha. She's very good, isn't she?"

"Get away from her, Sasuke!" yells Naruto.

"And why should I do that?" Sasuke asks while hugging his naked ex-teammate. Sakura is very shy. Naruto sees everything what Sasuke did to her, and she doesn't aware of that until now.

"Naruto, you get out."

"What? Sakura-Chan, look what Teme did to you! I can't let him do this to you!"

"Naruto, you hear me. Get out!"

"B-but Sakura-Chan…"

"You hear her, Dobe. She even doesn't mind about me."

"Shut up, Teme! I'm not talking to you! I want to know what the explanation about this! Sakura-Chan, you will tell me what's going on! You're not somewhat a blind fan-girl who willing to do anything to him anymore! You're a strong and open-minded girl, and you're a respectful Hokage's apprentice!"

"You know what, Naruto? It doesn't even matter who she is for you, the main thing that you should know is she's different for me. I am the only exception for her."

"I don't ask you, Bastard! Sakura-Chan, say something to me!"

"Naruto, he's right…" Sakura suddenly speaks with tears in her green eyes.

"What do you mean? This is not Sakura-Chan I've ever known. You've told me that being a fan-girl to Sasuke is the worst mistake that you've ever done! And after all, you said that we are just a common teammates!" yells Naruto, he cannot believe what his teammate has just said to him. Did she just defend his intolerable deeds?

Sasuke stares at his wife before keeps his mouth shut. Somehow he never thought that his number one fan-girl has turned out to have a thought that liking him is a worst mistake in her life. Maybe it is a half true, but it was too outrageous for him.

"Naruto, you've just recovered from your injuries. You maybe don't know anything that happened in the last few days…" Sakura begins to tell him the truth.

"Of course I do not know! Now, will you tell me what's going on?!" he asks impatiently.

"Naruto, you have to know that… I've married to Sasuke-san…"

After receiving such answer from his teammate as well as a girl whom he loved, Naruto shuts his mouth. "Is… that so?"

"That's the truth…"

"So, after all these years, you still love Sasuke-teme, don't you?"

Sakura cannot answer that question. Her jade eyes stare at her husband, complaining herself that she doesn't even know what her heart feels. On the other hand, Sasuke is seeing her, waiting for her answer. But then, she looks at Naruto again while trying to stand, she takes her clothes and put them on.

"Naruto, it's time for you to leave. We still have plenty things to do, I will meet you tomorrow in the hospital…"

"I… I am so sorry…Sakura-Chan…" he says softly. Then his blue eyes stares at Sasuke who's still standing before half-naked Sakura. "See you, Teme…"

* * *

"Sasuke-san, it's time for you to wake up. You have a mission to do, right?" Sakura says while walking into his bedroom, and she is very shy when she sees her husband has already awaken without anything put on his body, he stares her and let her enjoy the view of his perfect body.

"I am not someone who needs to be wakening up, you know…"

"I am sorry… I am just... Well, I'm better get out of here… I've already prepared breakfast for you…"

"Stay. I want to talk to you."

"What is it for?"

"We haven't talked to each other since Naruto interrupted our intercourse. I think we should talk."

"Have we ever really talked to each other? I thought we just fucked, then I am going to get pregnant, and you will be content, then this village will be happy happily ever after." Sakura asks to her husband.

"Hn, you're still annoying, Sakura. You just won't let my nerves off even for a minute, right?"

"In my opinion, Sasuke. I just think this sort of talk won't solve anything between us…" she answers his question emotionally.

"Then as usual, we will use my method, Sakura-Chan."

"Well, I should be very afraid now…"

"What's happening between you and Naruto?"

"It's not your fucking business, Sasuke."

"Yes, It is. You are my wife. Tell me the truth."

"When I said that I will give birth to your descendants it didn't mean that I will live under your control, Sasuke."

"Just answer the fucking question, Sakura!"

"What's exactly happening with you, Sasuke? It's not usual for Uchiha Sasuke wanting to know what's happening with his former fan girl, or what's her relationship with sort of unpopular man without fan girls like Naruto."

"You know what, Sakura? You'll pay for this."

"What? Are you going to hit me again? Well, why don't you try now?"

Sasuke moves closer to her, Sakura just stares while he's walking to her. "I'm not in the mood, just wait and see what I can do to 'please' your arrogance…"

* * *

Please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since I updated this story. I'm having trouble to finish this story because right now I'm concentrating on my other story, Sakura No Tsubone (please read that one too!). Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Tsunade-shisou… how's your day today? Can you hear me?" asked Sakura to her greatest teacher, as well as ex-hokage, Tsunade, who's still lying in bed unconscious.

She was sitting before her teacher, and kept staring at her with a desperate look. She has been doing this almost every day.

"I've told you for thousand times that I've married to Sasuke Uchiha, haven't I? And I've told you the conditions behind it too, right? Konoha needed you so much, Tsunade. You have to listen to me…" Sakura held Tsunade's wrinkled hand. After lost almost her chakra in the last battle against Pain, Tsunade also lost her youthful look.

"Shisou, please wake up… I can't bear this anymore… you have to help me, Tsunade… I'm so confused. I don't want to live with Sasuke. He's trying to kill me…" Sakura cried in whisper besides her teacher's ear.

While Sakura was sobbing, suddenly Shizune who was guarding around the hospital passed by the room. Shizune came closer to crying Sakura, finding out what was happening she spoke to her softly. "Sakura-san, that's enough. This is not the perfect time to talk to Tsunade-sama. She's in comma, and letting her to hear bad news may affect her condition worse than before. Please, you can just sit and tell me what was going on."

"Shizune-san… I… I'm so sorry…" Sakura moved her body and sat to the chair next to her teacher's bed. Shizune made a cup of tea to her before sat next to her chair.

"Please have your drink, Sakura. Calm down. I've already heard rumors about you and Sasuke…" Shizune said to Sakura.

"W-what..? You've already know? I haven't talk to anyone but Tsunade-sama… How did you know about that?" Sakura surprised.

"It was strange, wasn't it? You both lived in the biggest and desolated mansion in Konoha but yet people still heard how you moaned his name in the night time, how your fighting. Almost everyday..." Shizune answered.

Sakura downed her head. She felt very embarrassed knowing that her private activities were known by peoples. "I'm so ashamed, Shizune… I really have no idea what was happening between me and Sasuke..."

"Please tell me… I really want to know whether that rumor was true or not…" Shizune asked her carefully.

"That was terrible, Shizune-san. I cannot stop him from doing what he wants from me while I'm not ready for him yet… I've tried to talk to him once but he didn't want to understand at all…" Sakura cried until Shizune held her arms.

"Calm down, Sakura… but, can you tell me what do you mean by your readiness to him?"

"He wants me to get pregnant as soon as possible, Shizune…" Sakura kept sobbing. "And he was like… obsessing with it… I really understand that he wants to revive his clan like hell, but… it doesn't mean that we have to sex every time, right?"

"And what else happened between you two?" Shizune asked.

"Once, he let Naruto watching us having sex… I… I'm so ashamed… but Sasuke… he just smiled… he loved doing it! Then we fought again, he thought I had relationship with Naruto…"

"Oh, Sakura… this one was hard… even for me…" Shizune said to her junior. "But, Sakura… you must remember one thing, it's about your marriage with him… let's talk about this from the start. You always have to know that you didn't marry him for your happiness…"

Sakura gasped for a while. "I-I…" She was hoping for a help from her senior.

Shizune added. "There's no way you can keep hoping that Tsunade-sama will wake up soon, Sakura. Until now, Konoha is led by the elders, so you must obey them as well as you obey to Tsunade-sama decision in the latter time. Satisfying Sasuke's desire is your mission, that's how we pay him for protecting our village now. Please, Sakura. Just hold for a moment…" said Shizune.

"But, Shizune-san. This is not how it supposed to be done—"

"Sakura, please listen to me now. You have to go home or else Sasuke will find you. I've received a message that he's going home today after finishing his latest mission in Kumogakure."

"Shizune-san… you won't let him hurting me, right? I meant—"

"Enough already, Sakura… Your mission is pleasing **him**. It is your duty to comply everything he asks. You were not a child anymore…" Shizune ascertained.

Sakura just stared at her senior before nodded her head, and wiped her tears away. "I… I was wrong, Shizune-san… I'm really sorry about this… This won't happen again… I-I swear…"

"Good, and one more thing, Sakura… you can always talk to me about your problem as I'm your watcher right now replacing Tsunade-sama, but NEVER talk about your relationship with Uchiha with anyone else but me. Is it clear?"

Sakura just nodded once again before run to the door and leaves the hospital. Shizune was just staring at her leave with a sad gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura… but that's all I can do for you this time…"

* * *

When Sakura has reached Uchiha residence, she saw her husband was waiting for her in the living room. Sakura stared at him for a moment before walking to bedroom, not wanting her husband to know that she has cried. But before she reached the bedroom, Sasuke moved quickly to confront her. He held her hand and asked.

"Where have you been, sweetie?"

"I-I… was from outside as you've seen…" Sakura distracted the eye-contact from her husband.

"I've told you not to come to hospital again, Sakura." He cut her right in the point.

Sakura sighed. "Did you stalk me, Sasuke? I can't believe this…"

"So, answer me… why you didn't listen to what I say once again?" Sasuke asked.

"You told me not to work in the hospital again, Sasuke! And I just visited Tsunade-shishou, I didn't work anymore at there…"

"At least you can say some words before you leave, Sakura. You know that I don't like people who's living under my authority, leave me without saying anything. That was extremely impolite." He touched her lovely jaw.

"Sasuke, please... Don't make our relationship even worse! I don't like the way you talk to me like that, don't judge me like I was a kid. Visiting a sick lady—the one that was our leader, on the other hand, is an honored deed!" Sakura recklessly refused Sasuke's touch.

"That might be true, but you cannot position yourself as the others, Sakura… you were my property. You have to ask for permission before you leave this place every time…" he pushed her back to the wall.

"I. Am. Not. Your Property, Sasuke! And I'll never be! You cannot just keep going crazy like this!" she answered him. Sasuke moved closer to his wife, and touched her eyelid. "What was happening, Sakura-chan? Did you just... cry or something?" he asked mockingly.

"Get off, me!" Sakura chose not to answer that question, she tried to dodge from Sasuke. But surely Sasuke didn't approve her act, and once again he pulled her roughly to the wall.

"I see what was happening, My Dear... So, you came to the hospital, and talked to your comma teacher that you were sad, your marriage is awful... and then you cried... desperately... by yourself... Am I right, Sakura-chan?" he smile while talking.

Sakura cannot hold her emotion anymore, so she slapped him right on the cheek. Before screamed. "Fuck You, Sasuke! It's enough! I'm leaving..." she answered before tried to move to the bedroom.

Sasuke chuckled and asked her back. "Really, Sakura? Are you leaving?" suddenly his Sharingan appeared as he blinked his eyes. And Sakura can feel her body weakening as she stared the red onyx eyes.

"Sa… Sasuke…" she whispered.

Sasuke grabbed her slim waist as she almost fell. He put her big forehead to his shoulder, and split her legs before put them up to his own waist. Then, he brought her to his bedroom casually while whispering to her ears.

"There's no way you can leave me, Sakura. You'll need a little punishment… but this will get a bit rough I guess…"

* * *

----------------

---------

-----

---

--

Sakura stared at the palate of the bedroom. The only thing she stared is an Uchiha Clan symbol painted on the traditional ceiling.

_"Uchiha… This is my mission…" _she minds to herself as she felt her tears withered. She fetched a deep sigh as she looked at the person who's still lying on the top of her body. Both of them were naked. She can smell the odor from their sweat mixing together in all over the room. She remembered, after the Sharingan is activated, she felt her body weakened and fell before her husband catched her, and fucked her mercilessly for almost 4 hours.

She felt a great hurt in her womb, also she realized there're bruises all over her body. Sasuke DID punish her that afternoon, and he did not repel what his saying before.

"Well… so you've calmed down, Sakura…" suddenly the man said to her.

Sakura turned her head as her husband stared at her. He was still lying upon her. "Yeah..." she replied softly.

"I saw you're staring at the ceiling… did you just stare at the Uchiha symbol up there?"

Sakura didn't answer. She tried to move, but Sasuke who weighed her on top, prevented her from moving. On the other hand, he pulled her jaw to look at him. "Do you need more punishment from me, don't you?"

"No…" she answered desperately.

"Never deflect your face from me again, Sakura! I don't like it."

She mumbled obediently before her husband pressed his lips to her. Sakura closed her eyes while he's doing it.

"There's no way for you to refuse me, Sakura… Remember that there's no one will help you. You've talked to Shizune, right? You did understand what her saying to you?"

"Yes…" she answered.

"Your mission is pleasing me. Mind that carefully, Sakura." He pointed his finger in her forehead. Sakura didn't say anything. She was too scared to neglect him again. Also, her position right now didn't support her to move from her horrible husband.

Sasuke moved Sakura's face to look up the ceiling, after that he whispered seductively to his wife. "Look up there, Cherry Blossom… you were living under that symbol… my clan's symbol. Never forget about this, or else you'll be dead."

Sakura stared at her husband's face, and he gave her a whole-hearted look this time. "I'm serious about this, Sakura. Don't mess with Uchiha…"

* * *

What's going to happen next?

I hope I can update soon…


End file.
